The Crow's Feather Shall Forever Be With The Pooling Leaf
by mistystar253
Summary: what happens when Leafpool runs away with Crowfeather to the mountains and creates their own clans and becomes leader. Cinderpelt never died in the badger attack and trains a new apprentice. Squirrelflight and Bramleclaw are mates and a prophecy hangs over leafpool and Crowfeather's heads " The crow's feather shall forever be with the pooling leaf." read and review no flames please
1. Running Away

There he was his graceful body running down to meet me.

" Crowfeather!" i whispered happily to him.

" Leafpool i love you but our clans won't let us be together so i've come to ask you if you would run away with me."

" Oh Crowfeather of course i will run away with you!" i said happily

" We'll leave tonight. Is that okay with you?"

" Of course, let's go to the mountains and live with the tribe. nobody will find us there!"

Crowfeather nodded and we set off to the distant mountains at a steady lope that would put quite a distance between us and the clans by the time we stop for the night. Soon at dawn we were passing the horseplace and running to the base of the mountains. By the time we got to the mountain's base it was sunhigh. Crowfeather has gone hunting so we can keep our strength up. When he comes back he has in his jaws two _gigantic_ rabbits for us to eat. As we set off again i couldn't help but wonder how Cinderpelt was doing without me. We start climbing the mountain with Crowfeather in the lead since he knows the way to the cave that the Tribe Of Rushing Water lived.

POV

_"Cinderpelt dead. how could this happen especially to her, and where was Leafpool? How could she abandon us without a medicine cat?"_ I think as i look at my mate Squirrelflight. She wasn't hurt thank Starclan.

" Brambleclaw are you okay" my love askes me gently.

" Yes just shocked, that all this happened" I said truthfully. My mate just nodded in understanding as we left the nursery slowly dragging the body of Cinderpelt. Then we laid her down in the clearing, only then did I notice that Cinderpelt was still breathing.

" Squirrelflight go get cobwebs from Cinderpelt's den and marigold." I said quickly. Then I watched my mate run off to get what I asked. I gently started to lick Cinderpelt's wound which was long but not too deep. Thank Starclan!

" Here you go Brambleclaw" I take the marigold and chewed it up, spat the juice on Cinderpelt's wound then spat out the leaf remains. After I did that i took the cobwebs and bound the wound tightly with the sticky strands.

" Brambleclaw why are you treating Cinderpelt's wounds when she's dead?"

" Squirrelflight, can't you see that Cinderpelt is still alive!" I exclaimed excitedly. Squirrelflight's eyes shone with happiness.

" That's great news!"

suddenly Cinderpelt stirred and opened her eyes and said "Thank you Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight for saving my life, and you should know that Leafpool has run away and is happy. She doesn't want to be found and she is safe."

" How do you know this Cinderpelt?" I asked her.

" i had a prophecy the day before she went missing. the prophecy was " the crow's feather shall forever he with the pooling leaf" that's how I know." Cinderpelt said solemly.

POV

By moonhigh Crowfeather and I have traveled a quarter of the way up the mountain trail to the Tribe of Rushing Water. I have been excited to live with the tribe that I didn't notice that my pace had a little bounce in it.

" Leafpool calm down we need to rest so we can travel. we've been traveling for at least a moon almost nonstop. Tomorrow at sunhigh we'll hunt. And it's almost leaf-fall so we'll have to get to the cave before leafbare comes."

" Okay Crowfeather I get it" I said as we curled up together in small cave we found in a small valley. The next morning Crowfeather and woke up at dawn and started traveling again. We crossed many rocks and my appitite was growing as was my stomach and Crowfeather made us slow down. he seemed to know that i was almost a week into pregnancy with his kits.

_**one moon**_** later...**

At sunhigh we stopped to rest and Crowfeather hunted for me since i was getting clumsey on my paws with my swollen belly. while Crowfeather hunted I found a large cave hidden in some woods on the edge of the meadow that was rich in prey. _" What a wonderful place to raise a family in and we're half up the mountain and it's the second moon into leafbare and my kits should come in early greenleaf. i'm going to ask Crowfeather if we could live here permanently." _I thought.

Soon Crowfeather came back with his jaws full of two rabbits and an eagle. when he set the food down we started to dig into the food. i ate the eagle and one of the rabbits and Crowfeather had the last rabbit.

when we finnished eating, my love stood up and said " we had better keep moving."

" Crowfeather i think we should stay here permanently and raise our kits here. it's leafbare and the prey is fat and plentiful."

" well i guess so Leafpool but what about shelter. i can't see anything that would suit us around here."

" Come with me my love." i said with a purr.

then i led him to the cave i found earlier. the cave was small on the outside but large on the inside with gaping holes in the walls and in one hole there was a sparkling pool of water that had a crack in the ceiling that make the pool sparkle with stars. in another hole there was another pool of water but this did not shine so it was not as special as the other one. there were holes suitable for a leaders den, warriors den, apprentice's den, elders den, and a medicine den. when i was done showing Crowfeather around the cave he was grinning.

"What do you think. i think we are supposed to make a clan of our own. but who would be the leader?" i asked him.

" i think we should stay here and make a clan and i know just who should be leader. you Leafpool should be the leader. you found this cave so you should be leader and i will be the deputy. tonight's the full moon so you have to get your nine live."

i dipped my head and decided that i would make my own set of rules for my cats to follow once i become leader tonight.

"what should our clan's name be?" i asked Crowfeather.

" well Windstar, Thunderstar, Riverstar, and Shadowstar named their clans after them so maybe we should be Leafclan?"

" Flattering but i don't think so. maybe i should ask Starclan what our clan's name should be when i get my nine lives."

" okay leafpool." Crowfeather said happily.


	2. The kits

It was moonhigh and time to get my nine lives from Starclan. i padded over to the moonpool and licked a few drops of the water. suddenly my vision went black. the next thing i knew i was standing in Starclan's hunting grounds with eight cats standing in front of me.

then one voice spoke and said " welcome Leafpool are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

i nodded my head and then one cat i reconized stepped foreward and said " with this life i give you compassion use it well to help your clan." then Brindleface padded away.

She was replaced by Redtail who said " with this life i give you loyalty use it well in times of need."

The next cat was Yellowfang she gave her the life of humor, the life coursed through me.

soon Runningwind padded foreward and gave me a life for tireless energy.

then Spottedleaf who gave me a life for love she approved of my love for Crowfeather which was great!

the sixth cat was Mousefur and she gave me a life for nobility so i could lead my clan well.

the seventh cat was Silverstream and she gave me a life for protection so i could protect my as fiercly as a mother of her kits.

the final cat to give me a life was Bluestar and she gave me a life for forgivness, strength, and honor.

then Bluestar said " i welcome you as Leafstar leader of Leafclan. now to build your clan up you need to bring in rouges and loners. we will always be there for you to guide youand to help you now you must go back to the moonpool and to Crowfeather he's worried about you, and the kits are safe."

and with that Leafstar opened her eyes and found herself with Crowfeather at the Moonpool. Crowfeather looked at me with worry in his eyes and i gave a silent nod saying that the kits were fine and that i got my nine lives and new name but we couldn't speak until we were out of the hole maintaining the Moonpool. soon we were out of the moonpool's hole and able to talk.

" the kits are safe, i got my name and lives, and we have to make Leafclan grow by taking in rouges, loners and kittypets that no longer wish to be kittypets. now time for the ceremony" i said as i got up onto a boulder in the cave that held the leaders den that was covered by a curten of linchen then i said " i say this by the gazes of Starclan, Leafclan needs a deputy the deputy will be Crowfeather. Starclan i hope you approve and respect my choice." even though we didn't have a clan yet i felt that my first duty as leader was to appoint the deputy with the ancient tradition.

"Crowfeather will you get me a log so that i can mark our own clan rules? i'll help you drag it into camp." i asked.

" Of course my love i think i saw one on our way here would you like to come see it?"

I nodded my head and then my mate led the way into the forest to a ancient log that was absolutely perfect. So Crowfeather and i each picked up an end of the branch and carried it quickly to camp. then we put the long curving branch around the Great Rock and it fit perfectly. then i started to write the clan rules on the smooth log. the rules were:

1. medicine cats can have a mate and kits

2. kits must be six moons old to begin apprenticeship

3. elders and queens must be fed first

4. apprentices will care for the elders and queens along with hunting, patrolling, and fighting

5. medicine cat apprentices will learn the herbs, herbal uses, hunting and fighting

6. warriors and apprentices cannot eat while on a hunting patrol for the clan

7. apprentices cannot eat on their assessment on becoming a warrior

8. warriors and apprentices will fight for their clan and territory if threatened

9. warriors and apprentices and medicine cats must show loyalty to their clan at all times

10. all cats in the clan must listen to the clan leader at all times

11. cats cannot have mates in another clan

12. cats from another clan can join another clan if trusted by the other clan's leader outsiders can join the clan and train to be a warrior or medicine cat

Crowfeather and i agreed that these were good rules for our clan. after making the rules and getting my nine lives from starclan Crowfeather and i went to sleep curled up together in my new leaders den.

the next morning at dawn Crowfeather and i decided to mark our territory for our clan. when we were done it was almost dusk but we were happy. our territory consists of the woods in front and behind our camp, meadow, a spring that flowed through some rocks, and the slow moving river with tons of fish in it. we settled down by the river and Crowfeather taught me how to fish. we caught three fish for me and one for Crowfeather. i gulped my fish down hungrily and caught two more which i ate hungrily. then we headed down to the cave in which i slept peacefully.

POV.

" Are you sure she's okay Cinderpelt?"

" Yes Firestar, Leafpool is okay and Starclan has changed her destiny."

" What do you mean? should i send a patrol to look for her?"

" Firestar, Starclan has made your daughter leader of Leafclan. I assure you she's fine."

" Leafclan?"

" Yes Firestar."

POV.

I was listening to Firestar and Cinderpelt talk about Leafpool.

_" She made a clan of her own and the rules must be different. I've got to tell Tigerheart. Maybe we could join__ Leafclan!" _I thought happily _"and we could bring Lionblaze and Heathertail, and Ivypool and Foxleap!"_


	3. Building The New Clan

**I do not own warriors but some of the characters are mine. thank you to everyone who reviewed. the uncapitilized letters and words were capitilized on WORD so sorry about that i will try to do better but this is only my second story. i also need some names for rouges and loners joining the clan. kits, queens, toms, and elders will do. and i kinda time-jumped a little cause i wanted them to run away when the story started; and i felt bad for Ivypool and Foxleap cause they didn't have a mate. i just wanted to clear up some things soooo on** with** the chapter R&_R__  
_**

Tigerheart's pov.

"You really think this will work Dovewing?" I said joyfully.

"I think it will and we can bring Lionblaze, Heathertail, Ivypool and Foxleap!"

"Great thinking. lets all leave tomarrow or tonight if we can get the others." I told the love of my life.

She raced away to find to find the cats that could come with us.

Dovewings pov.I cast out my senses and found out that Lionblaze and Heathertail were at the Windclan boarder. I turned and headed out that way. I could see them so i jumped out scaring them out of their fur.

"Dovewing what are you doing here?" Heathertail asked nervousely.

"Listen to me okay! I found out about this new clan with my senses, and since Tigerheart and I are going to join I figured that you two would want to join so you could be together. ifyou want to go to the new clan go to the Shadowclan boarder and stay with Tigerheart. Gotta go!"

I then headed back to camp so I could get Ivypool and Foxleap. the trees wizzed past me I was running so fas when I got close to camp I snuk in through the dirtplace tunnel ad snuk into the warriors den. I nudged Ivypool up and then awoke Foxleap I told them to sneak out the dirtplace tunnel and that i would meet them. i mde sure that the coast was clear then I snuk out to where my sister and her mate was and told them what was going on and they agreed to come. They followed me and we headed back to the Shadowclan boarder.

To my surprise everyone we had asked to come was here. I nodded to Tigerheart and we headed off to the mountains where the new clan was. We had plenty of food for everyone and the journey was hard but so far the clans don't know where we are. Soon we reach the edge of the forest and are resting now that it's almost sunset.

Leafstar's pov.

"Are you serious my clan will have some visitors? Can you say who they are Spottedleaf?" I asked excitedly. "We need some more warriors for Leafclan"

"No I cannot Leafstar. Their identity must be kept a secret in Starclan untill they reach your territory. Also you must rename them as soon as they get here. You will also come across a cat of the storm and the cat of the gentle brook. Go back to our clan I will guide you." Spottedleaf said gently.

As soon as I open my eyes I'm back in my cave with my mate Crowfeather curled up against me and gently snorring. I gently prodded him awake, and when he was awake I told him what Starclan told me including the prophecy about the the cat of the storm and the cat of the gentle brook.

"Well it sounds to me that we need to go hunting and patrolling our boarders while we give the visiting cats and the cat of the storm and cat of the gentle brook time to get here. we also need to find more cats for our clan." Crowfeather said to me gently.

We headed out of our camp and started to patrol our boarders. About halfway through our patrol we heard a high-pitched " HELP, HELP ME PLEASE, HELP, HELP! PLEASE, IS ANYONE THERE!?"

"Hold on we're coming try to stay in one place!" I yelled to the voice.

Crowfeather and I raced down the hill and ran towards the voice. I soon reached the river with my mate by my side and what we saw was horrible. There in the river was three kits and their mother floundering in the water. Without even thinking I jumped in the water to help them. Crowfeather was by my side in an instant. I started swimming to the cats and by the time I got there Crowfeather had a kit in his mouth and I quickly scooped up the second and third kit in my mouth. Crowfeather was already at the river bank and licking the poor scrap. I set the kits I had in my mouth on the ground and jumped into the water diving down to the river's bottom and looking for the mother, but she was gone. I knew in an instant that she drowned. I soon resurfaced and swam to the bank. These kits were barely a day old and they needed milk. I looked at Crowfeather and without telling him we picked up the kits and headed home.

On the way home i found lots of borage and I quickly ate them all. Hopefully they will make my milk come early. I looked at Crowfeather and quietly said "I will care for them. My milk will come early and I will be able to feed them properly."

"Of course Leafstar. I love you and our kits, even if they aren't ours they will be and you need to move into the nursery you're going to have kits very soon." Crowfeather said.

Crowfeather's P.O.V.

I sat there watching my mate make her nest in our new nursery I'm just sad that the mother of these kits drowned. it was so sad and she had such beautiful kits. Once Leafstar was comfortable in her nest I walked up to her and nuzzled her gently not wanting to awake the kits.

"So what are their names?" I said softly.

"Well for the white she-kit with red, yellow, and black high-lights I thought we could name her Featherkit. The ginger-red tom with darker red flecks can be named Emberkit. And last but not least the little black she-kit with the white shaped moon on her shoulder can be Moonkit." Leafstar said gently.

Leafstar was right the borage made her milk come early and the kits were suckling contently aware that they were safe and with their mother. Leafstar and I decided that we would never tell the kits that their real mother died in a river and that we would make sure that they knew that she was their real mom.

"Crowfeather you need to go hunting I'm starving and I've got kits to feed."

" Of course Leafstar. I'll go hunting right away who knows maybe I'll find some more cats to join Leafclan. I'll see you soon my love with some plump fish and a mouse or vole. Get some rest." I said.

Leafstar's P.O.V.

Crowfeather's been gone for quite awhile and I'm worried. I looked down on my three kits with love and knew that sooner or later I'll have more kits. I gently leaned down and started to lick Featherkit who was shivering. As soon as I licked her she stopped shivering. It was moonhigh and Crowfeather was still gone. He left to go hunting at dusk I hope he's alright. I soon closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Crowfeather's P.O.V.

I've been gone and Leafstar must be worried about me. I'll be back soon but I've got to follow this sent, it smells a lot like... FEATHERTAIL! With this I started to run. When the scent trail ended I looked up to see Feathertail standing in front of me.

"Feathertail! what are you doing here?" I asked startled.

" I'm here to tell you that friends will enter your territory in less that a moon and they will ask to join Leafclan. The sun is coming up and I have to go back to Starclan. Thankyou for naming your daughter after me Crowfeather. I am glad you're happy with Leafstar. Finnish hunting."

"You're right in fact I have woodland prey buried back there. Leafstar will be hungry." I said aloud. Then I started back to camp. I stopped to dig up the warm fresh-kill and started back happily. Suddenly I hear a familure yowl split the quiet night air.

"Leafstar!" I said in shock, and with that I ran back to the cave. Only one thought was in my head.

"What's happening to Leafstar?" my thoughts are interupted by another long screech of pain. But there's nothing I can do for her I'm too far away to get there in time to help her. Suddenly there was another loud screech of pain.

**Remember I need the names of queens, kits, she-cats, toms and elders joining Leafclan. Happy Reading. Don't forget to read and review and tell me what you think!**

**~Mistystar253**


	4. The New Cats

**Thank you so much for the reviews I will try to keep the cats you have submitted to me as much to their description as i can but i might change their names. I do have a problem with people cussing me out in reviews please do not cuss in reviews i would really appreciate it.**

**and to answer a question I got is that Cinderpelt is alive at the same time as Foxleap and Ivypool because I wanted to use some of my favorite characters; so if I don't go on the same plot as the books It's because i wanted to put a twist on things or i wanted my favorite characters in my stories.**

** as always read and review i still need cats for Leafclan i also want to know how my writing is so if you could rate me on a scale of 1-10 that would be great. also to those of you who haven't read my other stories either look up my name mistystar253 or "warriorwolves" and "scourge's new destiny" don't forget to read and review**

**~Mistystar2533**

**Leafstar's P.O.V.**

I was i so much pain as ripples upon ripples started from my nose and went down to the tip of my tail. I knew that Iwas kitting and I wished that Crowfeather was here. suddenly I hear running pawsteps and at first I think it's Crowfeather but it turns out to be a cat i've never seen before. The strange she-cat sees what's happening and runs out. When she comes back she has a stick in her jaws and puts it in my mouth when I yowl again. Then the she-cat wet tothe medicine den and grabbed some leaves that smelled familure but I was already in too much pain to reonize the leaves.

Before the she-cat put the leaves by my muzzle she said "Raspberry leaves eat them, don't worry I know what I'm doing."

I nodded and quickly ate the leaves and bit the stick and pushed soon I hear the she-cat say "Good job a little she-kit."

I was panting heavily and the she-cat ran off to get water soaked moss ball. By the time she came back I had another little she-kit by my side still wet from my tongue. I lapped at the water in the moss and started panting again. I screeched in pain as another kit slithered out . The strange cat started licking the bundle of fur and anounced that it was another little she-kit. I was still screeching in pain and bit the stick so hard that it snapped in two and gave one last shriek as another bundle of fur , slightly bigger than the others slithered out into the world. The she-cat started licking the bundle of fur and it let out a high pitched meow just like the others when they were born.

The she-cat started to leave when I said "Wait, who are you and how did you know what herb to use when I was kitting?"

"My name's Fawn and I learned from my mother." Fawn said nervously.

I looked at her and then said "Fawn how much do you know about herbs?"

"Almost everything there is to know."

"How would you like to be part of Leafclan?"

"What's Leafclan?"

"It's a group of cats that live together and the leader has nine lives. I am Leafstar leader of Leafclan and my clan needs a medicine cat to heal wounds and sickness in the clan. Medicine cats do not fight but they can hunt if they want and they can't get attacked by another clan cat. What do you say, will you be our medicine cat?"

"I'd love to join your clan, but where are the other cats?"

"My mate's out hunting and we're still looking for cats to join our clan."

I stood up in my nest and said "I call upon my warrior ancestors to give Leafclan's new medicine cat a new name. Fawn do you wish to step into the wonders of being a medicine cat and interpret signs form Starclan?"

"I do." Fawn said.

I continued the ceremony by saying "I here-by give you the name Shadedfawn."

Shadedfawn looks alot happier now that she could put her herb knowlage to some good use were she would be needed. I'm glad she was willing to come here and help me even though I was a complete stranger. Suddenly I here a voice that I don't reconize.

"Is this the place were you live?"

"Yes. Now please sit down so that I may talk to my mate Leafstar about you joining." Crowfeather said as he padded to the nursery.

When Crowfeather walks into the nursery he sees me and my four kits. I look up and purr when I see my love.

"We need to name them." I said softly.

"What acbout Thunderkit for the tom with the ginger pelt." Crowfeather said.

"Perfect. How about Brightkit for the ginger, black, and white she-kit." I said happily.

"How about Blazingkit for the she-kit with the ginger pelt and grey-black paws and tail tip." Crowfeather said. I nodded happy with that name for the smallest she-cat in the litter.

"And Ravenkit for the black she-kit with red-ginger highlights and one red-ginger paw." I said happily.

"I got you some fish would you like to have trout or salmon or one of each?" Crowfeather said quietly.

I looked at him and said "Two salmons please. Oh, before I forget this is Shadedfawn Leafclan's new medicine cat. She helped me out during my kitting. I heard you brought a cat here?"

"Yes Leafstar I have brought a cat here. He wishes to join our clan."

"What's his name?" I asked gently.

"His name is Soft. He is six moons old and he wants to learn our ways."

"I'll come out right now. Shadedfawn could you look after my kits while I go welcome our new warrior?"

"Of course Leafstar." Shadedfawn said as she curled herself around the kits.

I walked outside the nursery and walked over to were Crowfeather and Soft were waiting. When I got there Crowfeather stood up and said "Soft this is Leafstar. She is the leader of Leafclan and has nine lives given to her by Starclan, our warrior ancestors."

I nodded to Crowfeather and said "Soft do you wish to join our ranks as an apprentice learning our ways and customs?"

Soft nodded his head eagerly and in asset to my question.

"Then until you learn everything there is to know about our ways you will be known as Softpaw and your mentor will be Crowfeather. Crowfeather I trust that you will pass down you skill and courage on to this apprentice." I said then I went back to the nursery and curled around my kits and fell asleep.

**Don't forget to Review and I still need cats for Leafclan. So please review me your cats, what rank they are, tom or she-cat, name, rouge, loner, or kittypet, and their warrior name/medicine cat name. Also rate my writing on a scale of 1-10 in a review. Happy Reading!  
**

**~Mistystar253**


	5. The New Warriors

_**A half-moon later...**_

**Dovewing's P.O.V.**

As we walked up the slope of the mountain I smelled something strange. It was almost sun-down and we haven't found any sign of Leafclan. Heathertail is heavy with Lionblaze's kits and we need to find Leafclan.

"Hey Dovewing do you know how much farther it is to Leafclan territory?" Tigerheart asked me softly.

"I don't know Tigerheart, but I have a feeling that we're close. I can smell something like Windclan and Thunderclan mixed so that must be Leafclan's boarders, and we've already crossed the scent markers..."

Suddenly I hear a fierce caterwall and out of no where four cats leap at us and snarl "You're on Leafclan's territory go now before we tear up your sorry pelts."

I bristle at the threat but say "No. we will not go!"

I leap on a strange she-cat with a grey and silver-white pelt and start slashing at her eyes. When she flips backward I'm so surprised that I fall off of her and land with a thump. Before I could get up the she-cat is on me and tearing at my soft stomach. I screech in pain as the paws kept churning. Then they're gone and I see Tigerheart battling the she-cat himself.

I look over and see Heathertail cornered between a rock and two battle ready foes. I get up and race to help her but a tom hears me and easily pins me as I twist and turn in his grasp. I see him lean towards me and tell me something but I can't hear him very well but I could make out "Doing... here...?"

I look up at him and say "We're here to see your leader. Please let us go we have a queen traveling with us."

"How do I know you aren't going to go into our camp and kill our leader and her kits?"

"I'm a family friend from were she used to live. Please let us see her." I said despretly.

Finally the tom lets me up and says "They wish to see Leafstar so we will escort them to camp were they can see Leafstar and get herbs from Shadedfawn. Let's go."

Lionblaze, Heathertail, Tigerheart and I walk forward with one cat in front, one on each side and one in the back. Soon we reach a cave with water flowing out of some rocks and into a pool on the right side of the entrance, which was hidden by some brambles and ferns and bushes.

Once we enter the cave Leafstar walks out of the nursery and says "Where are these cats Softpaw talks about?"

I quickly stand up and say "We are the cats you are talking about. Leafpool is that really you?"

"Dovewing, Lionblaze, Heathertail, Tigerheart, Foxleaf, Ivypool! What are you doing here? And my name is Leafstar. I am leader of Leafclan."

"We wish to join Leafclan so we can be with our loved ones. Will you let us join your clan?" I asked nevously.

"Of course you can join we need new warriors anyways. But I need to change your names. Is that alright?"

"Leafstar in all due respect we wish to keep our names so we can always remember our birth clans and family. Is that all right with you?" I asked.

"Of course it is but you will have to prove your loyalty." Leafstar said sternly.

"Yes Leafstar." the six new cats said to their new leader.

Leafstar introduced us to the cats in Leafclan. There isn't very many. Only six warriors, seven kits, one queen, no elders, and one apprentice. We get to sleep in the warriors den, now there are twelve warriors including us since we just joined. I am so happy that I can be with Tigerheart, but I'm still wondering when I should tell him that I'm expecting his kits. I should be kitting in four moons but I don't want him to worry. Maybe I'll tell him about a moon or so before I kit.

"Go to Shadedfawn's den and get your wounds seen to I'll have Softpaw show you where the medicine den is. Softpaw!"

When Softpaw heard Leafstar calling for him he ran to her and said "Yes Leafstar. What do you need?"

"Show the new cats to the medicine den for me I need to go back to my kits."

"Yes Leafstar."

Softpaw led us to the medicine den and told Shadedfawn that we needed treatment. He also said that he didn't need any herbs because his wounds were shallow and were already beginning to scar. Shadedfawn nodded and Softpaw left the medicine den.

**Leafclan's allience**

Leader:Leafstar- a light ginger tabby with a white paw and underbelly(Firestar's daughter and formerly of Thundercland)

Deputy:Crowfeather- a grey almost black tom (Leafstar's mate and formerly of Windclan)

Medicine Cat:Shadedfawn- a tan she-cat with dark tan spots dappled on her pelt

Warriors

Ivyclaw- and grey she-cat with two silver-white paws and silver-white belly and tail tip.

Coaldust- a black tom with a dark grey tail tip and paw

Ivypool- a light grey tabby she-cat with one white paw(formerly of Thunderclan)

Foxleap- a bright ginger tom(formerly of Thunderclan)

Dovewing- a light grey she-cat(formerly of Thunderclan)

Tigerheart- a brown tabby tom(Dovewing's mate and formerly of Shadowclan)

Lionblaze- a light yellow tom(formerly of Thunderclan)

Heathertail- a light brown she-cat(formerly of Windclan)

Thornstep- a dark brown tom with a light brown belly and two light brown paws

Blackstorm- a black she-cat

Redpelt- a ginger-red tom with a white paw and white belly

Mossheart- a brown she-cat with three white paws, white tail tip, white belly and white chest

Queens

Leafstar: Her Kits: Featherkit- a white she-cat with red, gold, and black highlights,Emberkit- a ginger-red tom with one white paw, Moonkit- a black she-cat with a white moon on her left shoulder, Blazingkit- a ginger-red she-cat with four black paws and a black tail tip, Thunderkit- a bright ginger tom, Brightkit- a black, ginger, and white tortoiseshell she-cat, Ravenkit- a black she-cat with one ginger-red paw and ginger-red highlights.

Heathertail

**Don't forget to review. you can rate me and give me cats joining Leafclan just give me their gender, discription of their pelt, age, mate, and hunting and fighting skills.**

**Thanks**

**~Mistystar253**


	6. Greencough In Camp

**Hi everyone just to let you know I will be using all cats submitted to me in reviews, if your cat isn't in the story right now I am probaly trying to create a plot and you don't want too many warriors joining Leafclan or it will seem rushed. Don't forget to read and review your cat to me. Oh, and in case you're wondering Void's name was changed to Coaldust. Happy Reading!**

**~Mistystar253**

**Shadedfawn's P.O.V.**

"Greencough, this is the worst. It takes lives away if you don't have enough herbs to go around. Good thing that I've been colecting this herb since I joined Leafclan. So far I have two cases of greencough; Leafstar and Tigerheart." I thought as I heard someone coughing as they entered my den. I turned around in time to see Leafstar collaspe in one of my spare nests. I rush to my supply and grabbed some catmint and honey along with some tansy.

"Eat as much as you can. It should help." I said as I felt Leafstar's pad to find it hot with fever. I run over and grabbed some more herbs this time feverfew, to help Leafstar's fever, and placed it in front of Leafstar. When she got done with the feverfew she licked up the honey on the piece of honeycomb. Then she fell asleep and I had to get Heathertail some borage so she could feed Leafstar's kits.

"Leafstar can't give her kits greencough. I just hope that Heathertail's milk will come early so that she can feed Featherkit, Emberkit,Moonkit, Ravenkit, Thunderkit, Brightkit, and Blazingkit. My herb supply is low and I'll have to refill my supplies in order to keep all of the greencough in camp from turning into blackcough, which kills every victum unless that victum is a clan leader who isn't on their last life." I thought as I exited camp and went to my garden. When I get there I find that my catmint plants barely have any good leaves on them, most are scorched by the snow and frost.

I bend down and carefully pick the good leaves without killing the plant. I also grabbed some juniper berries, tansy to go with my catmint. I carefully carried the herbs without draining the delicate healing juices. I set the leaves out to dry and put the berries on the rock shelf that I used for storing herbs so they aren't all over the place. I raced out of camp again and go to the beehives to collect honeycomb for sore throats. When I had five pieces of honeycomb wrapped in leaves I headed back to check on Leafstar and Tigerheart. But when I get back I hear coughing coming from my den, and when I walk in I find two more cats with greencough in nests next to Leafstar.

I walk over to Leafstar and the others and feel their pads to find them scorching hot. I quickly grab the feverfew and put them next to Leafstar, Tigerheart, Ivyclaw, and Coaldust. The tired cats slowly ate the feverfew, and when they were done I got the catmint and fed it to the other cats that were sick.

"Oh my, how am I supposed to keep the snow and frost from hurting the herbs in my garden during the winter and the animals away from them in the spring and summer?" I quietly mumbled, little did I know that Tigerheart heard me.

"You know in Shadowclan territory we made brambles into hollow half circles. It kept the herbs fresh and ready durring Leafbear and in Newleaf it let in sun and rain but it kept the animals out, like rabbits, mice, voles, sparrows... You should do it too, I could help you when I'm better." Tigerheart started to cough but his voice was strong and the cough was getting lighter, he was getting better after two weeks of being sick with greencough.

"Thank you I'll definitely try that." I said gently as I set down some more tansy in front on him along with some catmint, but not as much as before.

**Heathertail's P.O.V**

I was happy to be caring for Leafstar's kits; they kept asking to see their mother but I couldn't let them get sick so I busied them with games and treasure hunts and stories and when we weren't doing any of that we were sleeping or being fed. Lionblaze stopped by daily to tell the kits even more stories and he also taught them how to fight and hunt without being out in the forest. I worry about Leafstar she hasn't gotten better and she hasn't left the medicine den since she had to move in there because she was the sickest in the clan.

Suddenly I hear a rustling and Lionblaze drops by to give me a freashly caught mouse to share with him. The kits were in hiding and I said to them "Kits it is only Lionblaze, you can come out now."

At the sound of Lionblaze's name the kits tumbled out and started asking him for stories, it was so cute. When Crowfeather didn't have duties or wasn't with Leafstar he was with his kits visiting them and teaching them and most of all playing with them. My kits should be born in two and a half moons and Lionblaze and I couldn't be happier. Sometimes I wonder what my old clan is doing, if they miss me, how my family is holding up and if Onestar is still leader... he probally is since he's young.

I happily eat my mouse and watch Leafstar's kits, who are barely one moon old. I call them over to take their nap and when they are asleep I start washing them one by one to get all the dust and grime off of their pelts.


	7. Blackcough!

**Hey Readers I'm Mistystar253 with another chapter don't forget to read and review your thogts and cats to me.**

**Shadedfawn's P.O.V.**

"Leafstar has blackcough and I can't save her, Oh Starclan please help her not to lose this life, even if it is her first life at stake she can't lose it we need a strong leader to lead us and Leafstar is that leader. Maybe if I mix up a combo of herbs she'll get better and not lose this first life." I thought to myself. Suddenly I hear a voice and I don't recognize the voice.

"Leastar will not lose this life because it is not her time for a lif of her to join us."

"Wait why is she not joining you I though blackcough was deadly?" I asked.

"It was, we have found a way o heal blackcough in Sarclan."

"Can you tell me?" I asked nervously.

I am sorry but I cannot give you the remedy but I can help you find it."

"Oh, thank you so much her clan and kits really need her." I said a little relived.

I walk out into the forest and start off twords the riber for watermint, a great cure for bellyaches. when I've finished harvesting the green leaves in the garden without killing the plant I started back to camp with my jaws crammed full. Suddenly I hear a yowl of pain. I start to move to the ca in pain. As soon as I get there I see a cat writhing around on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

The cat looked at me and said "My belly it hurts too much to move and this cat came ad started to slash at me with his claws and then when I was weakened he forced me to eat this weird liquid thing that came out of a mouse and when he finished feeding me the weird stuff he went back to get more and made me eat that." He yowled out in immense pain and started writhing around on the ground some more.

I put my herbs down and looked at him and decided that I would have to give him yarrow so he could throw up the rest of the mouse bile out of his system. I quickly ran back to my garden and picked what little yarrow I had left. when I had enough for him to throw up all of what was left in his system. I raced up and started to treat the little cat who was almost dead from the poison in his system. I chewed up the yarrow and placed it in her jaws and forced her to eat it. within a minute or so he threw up some up the mouse bile but not all of it. I repeated the process of chewing up yarrow, putting it in his mouth and wait for him to throw up in a small hole that I had dug up. It was sunhigh when the little she-cat threw up the last of the mouse bile. I told her to stay still and that I would be right back. I raced again to my garden and got some juniper berries and wrapped them up in a leaf tied off with a blade of grass. Then I got some daisy leaves, and sorrel leaves to help the kit's strength return.

"Here little kit these herbs will help you regain your strength." I said softly. The kit lapped at the herbs and started to sleep.

It was a little after sun-high when the kit looked at me and said "How did you do that?"

"I'm a medicine cat from Leafclan I'm trained to know how to help heal cats. Where did you come from?"

"I came from the mountains. I used to live in a tribe but my mother said I shouldn't have been born and took me to the base of the mountain and told me to go away forever and never return because I was a cursed kit. She almost made me starve during our trip and I want milk from my momma." the little kit said. It must be hard for her to be here.

"Come with me, I'll take you to Leafclan and you'll be safe there. How old are you?"

"half a moon." the kit said standing up to follow me.

I led her to the camp and said "Come with me. We have to go see the deputy Crowfeather. We can't see our leader because she is sick. Luckily Starclan is going to help me find a remedy to cure the infection she has."

When we get to the camp I led the kit to the leader's den where the deputy was. When he sees me he jumps to his feet and says "Shadedfawn how is Leafstar is she okay?"

"Last time I checked on her she seemed to be getting stronger but she is still sick with blackcough. I think you should meet this kit I rescued she's a half-moon old and her mother abandoned her. I was wondering if she could join our clan." I said.

Crowfeather looked at me and said "Of course she can join the clan. I know for a fact that Leafstar wouldn't turn down a cat in need or in this matter a request like this."

"Thank you Crowfeather. I'll get her settled in with Heathertail and Leafstar's kits." I said happily as I led the she-kit away and to the nursery.

**Heathertail's P.O.V.**

I was looking at Leafstar's kits when I heard my name being called. I looked up to find Shadedfawn padding into the nursery.

"Do you think you could handle one more?" Shadedfawn asked gently.

"Of course. Who is this little she-kit?" I asked.

"What's your name little one?" Shadedfawn asked the kit gently.

"Sliver Wind That Feather Dances On. Or just Silver for short.?" the kit said sadly.

"Would you like your name to be changed to a clan name Silver?" I asked gently.

"No way I'll keep my name so that I can remember my old home and my family." Silver said looking horrified at the thought of having any other name but the name she was given at birth.

"It's okay Silver you don't have to change your name. I'll love you enough for your mother and father." I said gently in her ear.

"O-okay. What's your name?" Silver asked.

"Heathertail. You'll soon have some littermates to play with. The kits you see now are Leafstar's kits. Leafstar is our leader. Come and lay down you must be tired after such a long trek to our home." I said.

"Okay, thank you... Mother." Silver said. I was surprised when Silver called me mother. I'll never forget today.

Shadedfawn nodded and gave me more borage to eat. They tasted bitter but I had to feed all eight of the kits that I was caring for.

**Read and Review and send in your cats. Just a reminder that I will be putting every cat sent in to me in my story. If it isn't in the story now it's because I'm creating a plot. Sorry for not updating I've had writers block and I'm super busy with school now. Also tell me if I'm going to fast in some parts of the story and I'll try to slow down the plot. I'll try to do Ivyclaw's P.O.V. or Coaldust's P.O.V. or another cat I haven't done a P.O.V. for yet.**

**~Mistystar253**


	8. The Cure and a New Clanmate

**will be adding all of the submitted cats, keep reviewing so i can update faster. keep sending me your cats for the story. thanks**

**~Mistystar253**

**Shadedfawn's P.O.V.**

I was out in my herb patch when I noticed a small bush with bright blue berries, suddenly I feel the presence off Brambleberry and turned to her.

"Shadedfawn this is the plant thet cured blackcough its called Nightstar Berries give Leafstar five that should cure her but also mix these berries with juniper and feverfew to cure all symptons of blackcough."

"Thank you Brambleberry I will hopefully keep this bush alive for the rest of my days." I said thankfully now my leader won't lose her first life. Our clan is strong and i can't believe Leafstar trusted me with being her medicine cat and trusted me with the lives of every cat in Leafclan. I couldn't have been any happier in my new home. I quickly picked five Nightstar Berries and some juniper and feverfew for Leafstar.

I started to head back to camp with my leaf bundle and scented another cat. I turned around and saw a cream colored she-cat and put my leaf packet down.

"Hello are you part of this Leafclan I keep hearing about?" the she-cat asked me quietly.

"Yes, who are you and why are you here?" I asked firmly yet gently I could tell that this she-cat was going to be kitting soon and I knew Leafstar wouldn't turn down a cat in need.

"I am Dawn and I have come to ask your leader if I could possibly join your clan." Dawn said.

"Come with me, I'll take you to Leafstar. I can seen that you'll be kitting soon?"

"Yes and I'm scared, my mate left me when he found out about the kits. I need to join your clan."

"well Leafstar doesn't turn down any cat in need. Your going to have to follow me I need to carry this leaf packet so I won't be able to talk. Also when we get to camp I need you to sit outside of the Medicine den while I give my patient these herbs in the packet."

"Okay, wait I never got your name what is it?"

"My name is Shadedfawn"

"Okay Shadedfawn; that's a really pretty name."

I nodded my head I couldn't speak because of the leaf packet in my mouth but she saw me acknowledge her comment and was happy. We didn't talk for a long time. When I saw the camp tunnel I flicked my tail to tell her to follow me closely, she understood and I was grateful.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

The camp was amazing I followed Shadedfawn to a little cave with pools of water and herbs neatly laid inside cracks big enough to put your paws in to get the herbs but small enough to keep birds and mice out of the berries and leaves.

Shadedfawn went in the den and I heard her talking to another cat, must be her patient, whose name I didn't catch. Shadedfawn soon came out with the patient fully healed but when the patient introduced herself I couldn't believe that the patient was really Leafstar who was leader of Leafclan. Shadedfawn told her about my wanting to join the clan and Leafstar accepted my wants and made me a full member of leafclan.

I turned around and found a cat looking at me that I barely reconized but I did. I wasn't sure it was him because he was with another she-cat and his scent was different but his face and pelt were still the same. He's been missing for a year and I had wondered where he went to, though I didn't expect him to find another mate after Dovewing. Wow this cat has a mate that looks exactly like Dovewing and I heard that she went missing around the same time as Tigerheart, Lionblaze, and Heathertail.

"Tigerheart is that really you?" I asked as I ran over to him.

"Dawnpelt is that really you?" I heard him ask me and all I could do was shake my head yes. "What are you doing here sister?" Tigerheart asked.

"Blackstar exiled me when he found out about me and Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe abandoned me when he heard about me expecting his kits. Then when Firestar asked him if it was true he said that he had never seen me before in his life so Firestar asked if I wanted to stay in Thunderclan or go. I chose to go I could never live with Bumblestripe after he disclaimed me and out kits. I then traveled here where I knew I'd be safe after asking our ancestors what to do; they said to go to Leafclan where I will find a mate who will be loyal to the very end." When I had finnished my story my Brother rubbed against my shoulders. Then to my surprise turned to the grey she-cat and called her over.

"Hey Dovewing you remember my sister Dawnpelt right?"

"Yeah by the way will you help me move into the nursery?" Dovewing asked quietly.

"Sure thing." Tigerheart said then turning to Dawnpelt said "I'll be back soon."

"Okay but Tigerheart call me Dawn. It's my new name."

"Okay but I still like Dawnpelt best."

"I know brother but I prefer Dawn, I never want to remember Shadowclan again."

"Let all cats old enough to join a clan meeting come and gather around the Great Rock for a clan meeting." I heard Leafstar say while standing on a large rock with a log winding around it with new rules for the clan.

We gathered around the Great Rock except for my brother and his mate, who already knew of my joining the clan. I guess Leafstar gave them permission to skip this meeting.

"Today we celebrate the coming of a new clanmate and two new litters of kits coming. Dawn do you promise to uphold and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Leafstar asked.

"I do."

"Then with power of our ancestors I take away the name Dawn and give you the name of Sunheart. Welcome to the clan. You will have to sit a silent vigil over our home while the rest of us sleep. In the morning I will send someone to relieve you to go to your nest in the nursery that Tigerheart is making for you." Leafstar said.


End file.
